


❝ 若者 ❞

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Hinata Shoyou, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Hinata Shoyou, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Out, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Omega Hinata Shoyou, Post-Time Skip, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: HAIKYUU!!↳    ┊i. everyone x hinata┊ ii.  weekly updates┊ iii. requests are open┊ iiv. collections offluff and angst
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shoyou/Everyone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	1. 【 EPIGRAPH 】

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚✩ ⋆｡˚ ✩

┊ ┊ ┊ ✫

┊ ┊ ☪︎⋆ 

┊ ⊹ 

✯ ⋆ ┊ . ˚

˚✩

⇱ HINATA HAREM ONESHOTS ⇲

BOKE - ciki

1:05 ───|────── 2:53

|◁ II ▷|

∞ ↺

ᵐⁱⁿ ────────────○─ ᵐᵃˣ

_❝ i wanna wake up with you._

_i know it will show up._

_maybe i'll contact you again._

_even after several breakups,_

_i'm more desperate._

_you know what i'm trying to say,_

_because i love you. ❞_


	2. 【 REQUESTS 】

┌───────── · · · · ♡

┌──── ❛ hinata pairings ❜

└➤ ❝ request format ❞

￬

❥ character

❥ plot/idea

❥ au/timeline

❥ genre

┌───────── · · · · ♡

┌──── ❛ requests ❜

└➤ ❝ accept ❞

￬

❥ fluff/angst

❥ character death

❥ lime/mild smut

❥ lemon/smut

❥ kinks/roleplay

┌───────── · · · · ♡

┌──── ❛ rules ❜

└➤ ❝ don't accept ❞

￬

❥ rape/non con

❥ pedophilia

❥ suicide/self harm 

「this are the only rules. hopefully you guys respect my decisions. other than that feel free to comment a request a whatever you want! i’ll try to accept all your requests!」

───── ❝ a/n ❞ ─────

i'll at upload three or two times a week. i'll at least upload once a week!


	3. ❝ wet shoulder ❞ - hinata shoyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❛ give all your unhappiness to me. give all your hard days to me. i want to fill the recycle bin with them, than empty them all from the bin. ❜

yamaguchi and i are dating." with those words color drained from his face as his throat went dry. his eyes flickered to their interlocked hands, back to their face to only be greeted with deep scarlet cheeks. he turned his face to the side, couldn't bare to see the scene in front of him.

"cute!" a voice interfered his thoughts, allowing tsukishima to snapped out of his thoughts, "you guys are such a cute couple! don't you think they are, tsukishima?" "whatever." gazing sharply at them, the words came out of him dry.

"why don't you lovebirds go home? tsukishima and i'll clean the gym today." "hinata, i can't let-" "with his back turned to yamaguchi, tsukishima coldy spat his words at yamaguchi. "just go home. it's going to take to clean with you two here." "sorry, tsukki. call me when you get home..." with the sound of the doors shutting shut, tsukishima let out a big sigh.

the awkward silene filled the air as they cleaned. neither one dared to make small talk. letting out a sigh again, he felt two pairs of eyes looking right towards him. "what?" a faint blush rose up to hinata's cheeks, feeling embarrassed of getting caught staring. "y-you kept sighing so i thought you were mad that i made you clean with me..." staring at the the orange head boy, a visible smirk displayed on his lips. 

"of course i am. forcing me to be with you, just to be alone togther." hearing the words, the faint blush on his cheeks truned bright red like a tomato. "w-what?! o-of course not!" an amused chuckled came out of his mouth seeing the sheort boy alll flustered and embarrassed.

a smile appeared oh hinata's face, hearing tsukishima geniunely laugh. "tsukishima, do you want to go eat ice cream with me?" raising his brows at hinata, curious thoughts came into his head. "i-i- you weren't feeling th best today and i thought ice cream might make you feel better. you don't have to if you don't wnat to." 

a small smile appeared onto his lips, thinking ice cream with an idiot won't be that bad. "sure." with widened eyes, hinata's eyes sparkled as he gave tsukishima hopeful eyes. "eh?! really?!" scoffing at the boy's reaction, he already regretted saying those words. "want me to take it back?" "no! i was just surprised. let's go, tsukishima!" rolling his eyes, he followed him to the door. 

he had to admit. it felt a little weird walkiing with someone that wasn't yamaguchi. thinking about him made his heart clench as his expression turned sour. "-shima. tsukishima, you alright? you kind of just spaced out for a second?" "it's nothing." hinata frowned, unconvinced at his repsonds. "you know, you can tell me whta's on your mind. we're friends after all." 

tsking at his sappy words, his thoughts began to cloud of _him_ again. "hinata." "mhm?" "how do you know when you are in love?" chocking on to his pospsicle, hinata cleared his throat as he quickly clamed himself down. 

"well...you just kind of know. when you're around him your stomach gets butterflies and its all like 'boom and 'woosh'! you aslo get jealous when they're around other people or sometimes even sad." tsukishima kept walking in silence listening to his words. he really didn't know what he meant by 'boom' and 'whoosh'. 

"have you fell in love?" blood rushed towards hinata's cheeks as he tried to stutter his words out. "w-what?! i-i mean yes, but it doesn't matter either way. i'm postively sure he doesn't return the same feelings towards me." noticing the depressed expression on his face, tsukishima quickly apologized. "my bad, that was kind of insensitive of me." sending tsukishima a small smile, hinata gave him a thumbs up.

  
"it's fine! i'm already lucky enough to be friends with him anyways." "isn't it painful though? knowing that someone you love loves someone else?" stopping at his tracks, hinata gaving tsukishima his serious expression. "it does, but you can't force someone to love you. most importantly you want that person to be happy, don't you?" 

"everyone's selfish." muttering those words, he tightly clenched his fists together. "tsukishima, you love yamaguchi, don't you?" this time it was tsukishima he stopped in his tracks. "..." hinata immediately slpped hi hand over his mouth, knowing he made a huge mistake. "tsuki-" "it was that obvious, wasn't it?" 

"huh?" "just don't tell anyone, please." tsukishima's voice wavered as his face flushed from embarrassement. "of course, tsukishima! no need to feel embarrssed, you know." grabbing the blonde's hands he gave it a gentle squeeze. "i'll always be here for you."

sending tsukishima a bitter smile, he brought tsukishima to his embrace as his face buried to his chest. "eh?! what are you doing?" "it's okay to cry, tsukishima." eyes widening at his words, he slowly wrapped his arms around hinata's waist, burying his face in the crook of his neck. unwillingly he felt hot tears spill out of his eyes, letting out quiet cries. 

hinata weakly smiled into tsukishima's shirt, letting hsi own tears fall. _i'll be your comfort, even if you're like a maze, tsukki._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the very short one shot. it came up crappy so i might delete it later.


End file.
